


“my beautiful boy.”

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, gay lmao.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	“my beautiful boy.”

5 times stan thought richie was beautiful and the 1 time he actually said it. 

oh, also, trans stan. 

1.

stan was laying next to richie, both of them looking up at the stars after running through the field and becoming exhausted. he looked over at richie, watching the way his lips moved as he let out heavy breaths through them, how red his face was and the way his freckles looked so pretty under the moonlight. stanley was only 14 and dating was way off he is radar but richie was the prettiest boy he’d ever seen, the stupid jokes were funny annoying but stan didn’t care about that. his sharp jawline and gorgeous brown eyes pulled stan in, making him rethink their friendship as he got his breathing under control. 

stan sat up, standing up quickly after and watching as richie’s eyes flutter closed. “come on rich, let’s get you home.” stan looked at the boy, his body so long and thin, he’d give anything just to wrap his arms around richie. “your moms gonna kill you if you’re not home soon.” 

“i’ll tell her i’m staying at your house.” richie said, reaching in her jeans pocket and pulling out his phone. 

stan stood over him at the side, seeing the way his shirt rose up slightly, showing his bony stomach and how you could see the droop from right under his ribs. you’d almost think his parents don’t feed him correctly but they do, maggie makes amazing food and richie eats plenty of it, he’s just so active all the time and his adhd keeps him active constantly. him and stan are constantly playing outside to keep richie stimulated or else he’ll go into a slump, richie also plays some sports after school. i mean, if swimming is a sport. it is, he does competition swimming. 

most of the girls at their school find the fact that richie is so skinny revolting, but stan finds it so gorgeous, he just wishes he could kiss the smooth skin of richie’s chest and stomach. “you’re gonna get in trouble, come on.” stan reached his hand out, richie quickly grabbed and got up off the grass. 

“is that a no to the sleepover?”

stan just scoffed in dismay, “we’re gonna have to ask my dad.” stan mumbles before starting to make their way back to his house. 

2.

stan was sixteen years old now, taking richie to their tenth grade dance since neither of them got asked by a girl and it would just be more fun to go together. “your hair is gonna look fine, let’s go before someone tries to take all the good spots in the gym.” stan calls out on the other side of richie’s bedroom door. “i don’t see why i can’t just come in and help you?” 

“because that would kill the magic.” richie shouts back, the sound of something falling on the floor is heard from the inside. “ouch, shit.” 

“are you alright?” stan asked. 

“uh, yeah.” richie said, something caught in his throat and stan could tell he was actually hurt. stan opened the door, “wait, stan, no.” richie called out and stan just ignored him. 

“shit, dude.” stan said, seeing richie on the floor, holding his ankle and trying to hold back tears. stan rushed to get on the floor next the him, seeing the pale white heels richie was trying to wear. “these are gorgeous but you’re gonna hurt yourself, let me see.” richie unwrapped the sandal bit and pulled the shoe off, showing stan a big red bruise on his ankle. “what the fuck, when did this happen?” 

“when i was trying them on the first time the other day, but it’s fine, i just really thought you’d like them...” richie said, his voice sounded hushed as he tried masking his pain. “i’m sorry.”

“hey, don’t apologize, okay?” stan looked up into richie’s eyes, sighing and stretching richie’s leg out to take the other shoe off. “if it means anything, you do look really good.” stan said softly, looking at the pretty dress richie had out on. he’d started getting more into wearing dresses and feminine clothing, the pale blue looked pretty against his skin and stan couldn’t take his eyes off him. “i’m gonna get your mom, stay here.” 

“thanks but you should go to the dance without me, maybe a cute little jewish girl will ask you for some of that kosher, if you’re getting what i’m saying?” richie winked at stan. 

“shut up.” stan continued to look at the big bruise on richie’s ankle and lower foot as richie continued trying to say he was fine, “here, just get in bed and i’ll get you some ice, okay?” 

“i’ll be fine, don’t worry.” 

“no you won’t, and i’m gonna stay here until i know that you actually are fine.” stan helped richie get into his bed, take the pretty blue dress off and then get a different shirt on. “i’ll be back.” 

3.

richie was laying next to stan in bed, cuddled against his chest as he fell asleep. stan was still awake, sweat covering his body. stanley uris was 20 and had officially just lost his virginity to his roommate, best friend and boyfriend. stan let out a huff of breath as he sat up, looking at richie with his chest exposed and face flushed fully red from exhaustion. “aren’t you just the prettiest thing.” stan huffed under his breath before moving to lay on richie’s chest, holding him close. 

he listened to richie’s heartbeat, the pounding sound of richie’s chest. “so pretty...” stan traced his hand across richie’s chest, teasing his nipples, still sore from all the biting and sucking stan had done earlier. stan smiled as richie let out a light cough, still sleeping but becoming more aware of richie’s touches. “hush, baby, go to sleep.” 

the image of richie hovering over him with one hand beside his head was stuck in his brain, the feeling of richie’s face stuffed into his neck as they both let out loud cries of the others name. stan smiled as he thought about the way richie looked at him those pretty brown eyes and smiled as he asked if stan was okay, taking it slow when stan was hesitant. 

4.

it was their first time spending christmas break together, it was their third year in college and instead of going back home to see their families, they stayed in their apartment and spent the holidays together. they’d gotten out the day before the first day of chanukah so stan thankfully didn’t have to go to class during the holiday’s, that night him and richie sat cuddled next to each other on their couch, next to their fireplace. stan rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder and just brought richie’s scent into his nose. “i’m happy that i get to spend the holidays with you.”

richie grabbed stan’s hand, holding it close to his heart and leaning in to stan’s head. richie was never good with words but he knew what he wanted to say next, it’s what he’s wanted to say for awhile. “it just seems like whenever i’m around you, everything makes sense...” 

“how so?” stan held his hand tighter, kissing richie’s knuckle and pulling the strong hand closer to him. richie seemed nervous to answer so stan just nudged him with his shoulder, “you don’t have to say anything...” 

“but i want to, i want to tell you that i- that i love you?” 

“are you asking me or telling me?” stan joked, looking at richie and kissing his cheek before moving to climb into his lap. richie blushed lightly at the affection and just melted into stan, “i love you too, i’ve always loved you and i wanna spend the rest of my life with you.” richie looked astonished, happy and a bit confused or worried. “you don’t have to say anything about it, i don’t think getting married is anywhere on our radar but i just thought you should know that you’re it for me.” 

“so you’re planning to have sex with one man for the rest of your life?” 

“shut up, you ruined the mood.” stan chuckled and stuffed his face in richie’s neck. “but yes, i do wanna only have intercourse with you.” 

“good, i wasn’t allowing you to do that with anyone else if you were wondering.” 

“so if john stamos asked if i could have a one night stand with him, you’d say no?” stan raised an eyebrow. 

“well, that’s john stamos, so no. you’re allowed to sleep with john stamos...” 

“so anyone other than you and john stamos is off the table.” stan took in that knowledge let out a disappointed sigh, “i’ll have to let beyoncé know that she’s not allowed to have any of this jewish corn cob.” 

“you hate corn and beyoncé doesn’t count, you’re never gonna have the opportunity to sleep with beyoncé.” 

“oh, but i’ll have the opportunity to sleep with john stamos?” richie just shoved stan’s shoulder and gave him the middle finger, “i’m kidding, give me a kiss.” and richie quickly complied, giving him a peck on the lips and then turning his head away. “rude, but now i have full access to all this...” stan smirked, kissing softly at richie’s neck and fading the skin lightly with his teeth. 

5.

stan was wrong, stan was so wrong when he said that marriage wasn’t anywhere on their radar because here richie was, kneeling in front of him with a ring in stan’s size. they were in front of their whole combined family at some party for richie’s mom and richie took this as the perfect opportunity, obviously the whole mom party was a lie to get stan to come. 

richie was wearing a basic outfit for him, some ripped black jeans and a tucked in hawaiian shirt but stan thought he looked perfect under the lights of the tozier home. 

stan was biting back his tears as he listened to richie talk, saying such sweet things about their relationship and how long they’d been together. “we’ve been friends before i could even talk and being able to be your boyfriend for these past five years has been dream, i love you and that used to be hard for me to say but it’s true and i wanna marry you.”

“rich...” 

“it’s okay if you can’t say yes, i know that you think this type of stuff is stupid but i am serious about you and about us.” richie looked up at stan after staring at the ground for so long, he was getting scared as stan just stood there in silence. stan looked around the room, watching as his parents, richie’s parents and their friends watched him. he took a shaky breath and looked down at richie, shaking his head lightly, saying no.

“i’m so sorry, i think that i should go...” stan grabbed richie’s hand and pulled him off the ground but the only response richie had was a smile, “i’m sorry.” 

“it’s okay, this isn’t your fault, i should’ve made sure you were comfortable with this type of commitment before asking.” he pulled stan into a hug, pressing stan’s head against his chest and kissing his dirty blonde hair. “it’s okay everyone, we’re gonna have a little talk about everything but you can go back to your regularly scheduled dancing.” richie called out, grabbing stan’s hand and bringing him upstairs to his old bedroom which his parents just left the same. 

richie opened the door for stan and turned the light on, “holy shit, all the posters are still here.” richie chuckled. 

“you’re not mad?”

“why would i ask you to marry me if i didn’t consider every outcome, if you don’t wanna get married that’s fine and i’ll continue to love you no matter what.” richie took a seat on his old twin bed and patted next to him for stan to sit down, stan just looked at him like he was crazy but was soon sitting down a bit further than he usually would. “no need to be distant, nothing is gonna change between us because nothing would’ve changed between us if you did say yes.” 

“i’m just afraid.” 

“afraid of what, commitment?” richie scooted closer to stan and wrapped his arms around him, running his fingers through the shorter boys hair. 

“i don’t want anything bad to happen to us, i wanna marry you and i want us to grow old together but i’m scared that something might and we-“

“you’re scared of what’s gonna happen if we break up, you’re not scared of us being together if i’m hearing this correctly?” richie just let out another one of his soft richie laughs and continued kissing stan’s cheek. “wow, you gave me a handjob in this very spot.” richie let out a sigh and looked at stan’s face going a deep red. 

“oh my god, shut up.” 

“remember? we had been dating for a year and i’d just gotten back from my first year at NYU, so we met up here and we did our thing.” stan shook his head in disappointment because he does remember, richie and him decided that since they couldn’t go to UCLA together he’d go to NYU and stan would go to school in california, that only lasted a year though because stanley transferred after his freshman year and moved into their tiny new york apartment. “i’ll put it like this. i wasn’t planning on us breaking up ever and if we continue married life the way we’re doing things now then we won’t break up, nothings gonna change IF we get married, just like last names and legal documents but that’s fine.” 

that is indeed not fine. 

“so if we get married, you’re still not gonna do the laundry?” 

“i’m still not gonna do the laundry babe, just the way you like it.” richie smirked, wrapping his arms around stan tightly and smothering him with love. “i’ll get extra mustard on my shirt just for you.”

“i think i wanna marry you.” 

1.

stan laid in a hospital bed, his husband richie was sitting in a chair and had his shirt off. it wasn’t because he was hot, it was because he had their baby girl pressed against his chest. “aren’t you gorgeous?” richie said to the small baby, looking into her hazel eyes and pressing kisses to her face. “what do you think stan?”

“she’s perfect, just like you.” 

“no, i’m pretty sure you’re the one who gave her this lovely little face.” richie stood up and began walking towards stan, “she has your nose.” 

“she has your perfect eyes, they’re so dark and soft.” 

“what do you think savannah?” richie looked down at the baby who’s eyes were barely opening. 

“i’m pretty sure she wants you to put your shirt back on, it’s not skin to skin if she’s wearing a dress.” stan chuckled. he grabbed savannah from her father and watched as richie began putting his sweatshirt back on, “i love you.” stan breathed out, his tone was soft and tears began sprouting from his eyes. “gosh, i love you to much and i don’t know why i’m so emotional right now but it’s true.” 

“aww, baby, i love you too.” 

“no, it’s not the stupid kiddy love and i know i tell you that i love you all the time but i do mean it and i’m so happy that i get to spend my life with you.” stan was trying hard not to cry but the tears kept flowing. “you’re so beautiful and i’d do anything just to see that big smile.” richie automatically smiled at that, leaning down and pushing stan over a bit to climb into the hospital bed with him. 

“i’d do anything for you too stanley because you’re all i could ever want and all i could ever need.” richie wrapped his arms loosely around stan as he held savannah, “you’re my everything, darling.” 

“you’re amazing richie, you’re just so good to me and gosh, your dick is just so big...” 

“okay babe, i think you should take a nap now.” richie said, resting his head against stan and kissing at the back of his neck. 

“i’m being serious, i’m not pregnant anymore so it’s not the hormones, i wish you could just pump another-“

“okay, yep, it’s definitely time for you to take a nap. hand me the baby.” richie commanded and grabbed savannah from stan, climbing out of the bed and watching as stan began falling asleep. 

“oh, and rich?”

“yeah darling.” richie hummed. 

“you really are beautiful.”


End file.
